Uderzająca zagrywka
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 4 Chris: Ostatnio na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki obozowicze stanęli do wyczerpującego wyzwania zwanego bezsennotlonem. Najdłużej udało się wytrzymać Noah, który zapewnił Wrzeszczącym Susłom wygraną. Zabójcze Okonie musiały wysłać do domu pierwszego ze swoich. Ostatecznie to Harold musiał spakować walizki i odpłynąć Łódką Przegranych. Została dwudziestka konkurentów. Co dziś czeka zgraję i kto wyruszy w rejs jako trzeci? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! Chris: Dzień dobry obozowicze! Jak tam dzisiejsze samopoczucie? Hej, Duncan! Kiepsko wyglądasz, ziom! Duncan: Spierdalaj. Chris: Widzę, że humor ci dziś nie dopisał, heh. Duncan: Nie, nie dopisał. Chcesz coś? Chris: Nic, spokojnie. Eva: Gdyby ten spaślak Owen nie chrapał całą noc, to może nie bylibyśmy tak zmęczeni. Owen: Już was za to przepraszałem. Lindsay: Chyba wypiję jeszcze jedną kawę, nie czuję swojej głowy. Bridgette: To już trzecia, nie przesadzasz? Lindsay: A skąd! Piję tyle kaw dziennie, że nic potem nie muszę jeść. Beth: To bardzo niezdrowe, jak twój żołądek to wytrzymuje? Lindsay: Sama nie wiem, nie znam się na biologii. Eva: Czy możecie się już przymknąć? Noah: Niech mnie ktoś dziś tylko zdenerwuje... padam... Tyler: Może powinniśmy go bardziej doceniać? DJ: Nie sądzę. Raz mu się udało. Katie: Ale były dopiero dwa wyzwania. xD DJ: Nieważne... zobaczymy jeszcze, na co każdego z nas stać. Chris: Dosyć gadania, cisza! Zapraszam was teraz na wyzwanie, chodźcie za mną! Tyler: Zbijak? Super! Chris: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to standardowa gra w zbijaka. Wyjaśnię zasady. Jeśli dostaniecie piłką, wypadacie. Gracie po pięć osób na drużynę, do trzech zwycięstw. Przegrani wyślą dziś jednego ze swoich do domu. No, a teraz proszę się dobrać. Macie 2 minuty i zaczynamy. Heather: Dobra, musimy ustalić kto będzie grał. Noah: Róbcie co chcecie, ja mam w dupie ą grę. Idę spać. Heather: W porządku, kto siądzie na ławce razem z nim? Gwen: Ja chętnie... ledwo żyję. Tyler: Ja na pewno zagram! Uwielbiam zbijaka! DJ: Ja też będę grał. Kto z nami? Geoff: No w sumie, mogę grać. Heather: Też zagram. Izzy: Izzy też chce grać, haha! Ale im dowalimy! :D Leshawna: Mogę już usiąść? Heather: Tak. Duncan: Jak ktoś mnie obudzi, to gorzko tego pożałuje. Zrozumiano? Owen: Kto gra w takim razie? Eva: Ty i ja, bo jesteśmy tu najsilniejsi. Kto chce, niech się dołączy. Trent: Ja mogę. Courtney: Ja też. Cody: Spoko, też zagram. Owen: I git, damy radę! Juhu! Courtney: Nie podniecaj się tak Owen, jeszcze nawet nie zaczęliśmy. Owen: Grunt to optymizm! Cody: No dokładnie! Piąteczka! Bridgette: Chyba będziemy się zmieniać, co nie? Cody: Pewnie. Bridgette: Oki, powodzenia. Okonie: Brawo! Heather: Ał... nie tak mocno spaślaku... Owen: Sorki! Susły: Tak! Cody: Szlag... Geoff: O kurwa... mocne to było... Owen: Wybacz ziomek! Geoff: Wporzo ziom. Izzy: Ups, oberwałam! xD Eva: I tak się to robi. Courtney: Och, no trudno. Tyler: Zostałem sam? Oj... Trent: Z przyjemnością cię dobijemy. xD Tyler: Złośliwości zostawcie sobie na potem. Eva: Nie ma tak łatwo koleś. Tyler: Pudło! Owen: Na niego!!! Chris: Pierwszą rundę wygrywają Okonie! 1-0 dla nich! Okonie: Hurra!!! Susły: Ech... Tyler: W drugiej rundzie trzeba się bardziej postarać. Okonie mają Owena i Evę, a my? Same ciamajdy... Bez urazy. Tyler: Kurde... ał, to bolało... Okonie: Brawo! Courtney: Co z tobą Cody? Drugi raz jako pierwszy? Cody: Nie wiem, co się dzieje... Chris: 2-0 dla Okoni! Jeszcze raz i Susły będą musiały się kogoś pozbyć! Susły: ... Cody: Nigdy nie szło mi dobrze w zbijaka, ale dzisiaj to jakaś żenada. Dwa razy odpadłem pierwszy, teraz siedzę na ławce, mam dość tej gry. Owen: Kurczę, nie wiedziałem, że będzie aż tak łatwo! Tyler: Drużyno, co my teraz zrobimy? Wygrywają już 2-0... Katie: Może obudźmy Noah i Gwen, zobaczymy, co oni potrafią. Justin: Wydaje mi się, że są jeszcze gorsi niż my. Leshawna: Póki nie sprawdzimy, to tego nie ocenimy. DJ: To co? Budzimy ich? Wszyscy: Tak. Gwen: Co jest?! Noah: Czy już koniec wyzwania? DJ: Prawie... jeszcze jedna runda i przegramy, jak myślicie, na które z was oddamy głos? Noah: Na nią? Leshawna: Teraz wasza kolej, będziecie grali. Gwen: To się skończy źle... xD Heather: Jak wcale nie spróbujecie, to obiecuję, że gdy przegramy, polecicie obydwoje. Noah: Podwójnych eliminacji nie ma. Heather: To ty polecisz. Także rusz dupsko i won na boisko. DJ: Dokładnie. Gwen, ty też. Gwen: No dobra... Noah: Skoro muszę... -.- DJ: Kto jeszcze zagra? Tyler: Ja na pewno. Heather: Ja też. Leshawna: Mogę grać. DJ: Świetnie, to idźcie i wygrajcie, prosimy... Tyler: Postaramy się. Sadie: Mogłabym ja teraz zagrać? Owen: Ja potrzebuję przerwy, możesz grać za mnie. Sadie: Dobrze! Eva: Ja też chcę odpocząć. Niech ktoś obudzi tego punka, bo irytuje mnie, że poszedł se spać,a my harujemy. Eva: Mówiąc "my", mam na myśli mnie i Owena. Reszta nic nie potrafi, jak rzucą to nie trafią. Cody: Może lepiej go zostawić? Eva: To chcesz przegrać i wylecieć? Na razie jesteś najgorszy ze wszystkich, jak przegramy, to wiem na kogo zagłosuję. Cody: ... Eva: Jezus, ja to zrobię skoro dla was to taki problem. Duncan: Co jest? Kto mnie zrzucił, przyznać się! Eva: JA. Duncan: Aha, dlaczego? Eva: Bo sobie śpisz, a my tu gramy. Ja i Owen potrzebujemy przerwy, ktoś musi wejść za nas. Duncan: Masz jeszcze 7 osób do wyboru, napewno ktoś się znajdzie. Eva: Nie, nie znajdzie. Masz wstać i iść zagrać, bo jak przegramy, to powiesz papa i wrócisz do poprawczaka, czy gdzie ty tam jesteś. Duncan: Jprdl... dobra, zagram. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Ja wybieram skład taktykę. Eva: Wedle życzenia. Duncan: Grają Trent, Sadie, Lindsay i Courtney. No już, wchodzicie. Courtney: Z takim składem na pewno umoczymy. Duncan: Jak masz problem, możesz usiąść, a za ciebie wejdzie Bridgette. Bridgette: Courtney, graj. Courtney: Niech będzie. Courtney: Duncan się rządzi i mnie tym wkurza. Ma się za guru, bo siedzi w poprawczaku i myśli, że się go boimy? Znaczy, może inni się boją, ale ja nie. Miałam doczynienia z gorszymi przypadkami, więc niech se wsadzi tą dyktaturę. Eva zresztą też. Lindsay: Jeju, my chyba jednak przegramy. Sadie: Też tak uważam... Duncan: Skończcie jęczeć, jak zepniemy dupy, to wygramy. DJ: Jasne, z takim zespołem. Gratuluję rozumu Duncan. xD Duncan: Pewność siebie to zguba, pamiętaj. Chris: Rozpoczynamy! Duncan: Poważnie? Courtney: To będzie 2-1. W sumie, teraz zagra Owen z Evą, top i tak wygramy. Możesz zjebać Duncan. Duncan: Nie mam zamiaru. Noah: Dzięki. Duncan: Do usług. Duncan: Sory. Gwen: Nic nie szkodzi, przynajmniej nie muszę już się starać. xD DJ: Gwen... Gwen: Ale grałam i nie wypadłam pierwsza, to się liczy. Leshawna: Dziewczyno, więcej motywacji! Gwen: Postaram się. Leshawna: Wzrok mi się ostatnio pogorszył. Duncan: Refleks pewnie też. Leshawna: Nie wiem, być może. xD Bridgette: Hej, może jednak wygramy! Duncanowi dobrze idzie. Eva: Oby wygrał, nareszcie coś pokazał. Courtney: Już go tak nie wychwalajcie. Duncan: Kurwa. Tyler: Odrabiamy straty! :D Heather: Wreszcie dobra nowina. Chris: 2-1! Czyżby nastąpiło przełamanie w drużynie Susłów? Zobaczymy! Courtney: Duncan... twoja strategia jest... Duncan: Zła? Courtney: Tragiczna!!! Jeśli masz zamiare pożegnać się z milionem, to tylko tak dalej. Duncan: Odpuść se mała, lepiej zacznij grać cokolwiek, bo narazie cieńka jesteś. Courtney: Ja mam tego dosyć. Owen, Eva, Duncan, Trent i ja to skład tej rundy. Trent: No weź... nie chce mi się już grać. Cody: Za to ja się może zrehabilituję za te dwie poprzednie rundy. Cody: Nie warto się zniechęcać. Jeszcze pokażę drużynie, na co mnie stać. Duncan: No kiepski ze mnie strateg, lepiej się narazie nie będę mieszać... Chris: Przed wami decydujące starcie. Która drużyna wygra tę rundę, będzie nietykalna. Owen: Juhu! Najlepszego rozwaliliśmy, teraz reszta! Eva: Oni też rozwalili najlepszego. Duncan: Jprdl. Lindsay: Trochę z ciebie niezdara Cody. Cody: Ech... Cody: Tak to nie miało wyglądać... Eva: Uwaga drużyno, za chwilę będziecie się cieszyć. Courtney: Załatw ją Eva! Duncan: Pokaż księżniczce, kto tu rządzi. Eva: Bardzo źle, że na mnie trafiłaś anorektyczko. Katie: Odezwała się baba z jajami. Nie robisz na mnie wrażenia, znam takie zakompleksione siłaczki. Eva: Pożałujesz, że to powiedziałaś frajerko. Katie: Zazwyczaj ci, po których spodziewamy się niczego, zaskakują nas. Ja tak potrafię. A ta cała Eva myśli, że się jej boję, bo wygląda jak zawodniczka tajskiego boksu. Okonie: ŻE CO?! Eva: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Katie: Tak się to robi. Sadie: Brawo Katie! Eeeeek!!! Susły: Hurra!!! Chris: Wrzeszczące Susły zwyciężają! Drugi raz z rzędu! DJ: Świetna robota Katie! Tyler: Potwierdzam, supcio! Leshawna: Szacuneczek, pokazałaś tej wywłoce, co potrafisz. Katie: Wyczulam odpowiedni moment, nic trudnego. Ale fajnie, że nam się udało. :D Eva: To jest niemożliwe, że takie chchro wygrało ze mną w zbijaka, jestem zażenowana... Courtney: My również... Courtney: Eeee... mogę głosować na 3 osoby? Eva: Jak wylecę, to będzie katastrofa. Nie zasłużylam, przynajmniej dobrze mi szło. Już ja coś wykombinuję, żeby jedno z cieniasów odleciało. Nie pozwolę się tak łatwo wykopać. Chris: Okonie, widzimy się wieczorem. Znowu... Trent: No to kiepsko... Beth: Idziemy się naradzić? Courtney: Oszalałaś? Zaczyna się już prawdziwa gra, każdy będzie głosował na osobę, którą chce wywalić. Duncan: Ta, idę się przespać, bo jestem zmęczony. Owen: Ja też, do zobaczenia wieczorem ludki. Eva: Kto dziś zawalił najbardziej? Duncan. Ale jego raczej się nie pozbędą, bo to twardy gracz. Lindsay, Beth i Sadie nic dziś nie popsuły, więc też będą bezpieczne. Zostali Bridgette, Trent, Cody, Courtney i Owen. Hmmm.... Chris: Na tacy znajduje się 9 pianek. Tak jak poprzednio, osoba, która nie dostanie pianki, uda się do Portu Wstydu, wsiądzie do Łodzi Przegranych i zniknie. Powrotu nie będzie, już nigdy. Chris: Pierwsza pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... Owena. Owen: Juhu! Chris: Bridgette. Bridgette: Yeah. Chris: Beth. Beth: Yay! Chris: Trent. Trent: Fajnie. Chris: Sadie. Sadie: Eeeeek! Chris: Lindsay. Lindsay: Superowo! Chris: Courtney. Courtney: O kurde, już się bałam. Chris: No i Eva. Eva: A jednak jeszcze żyję, spoko. Chris: Uwaga. Oto ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru. Cody: He? Cody: Ja? Czemu? Duncan: Chyba pora zwijać graty i wracać do poprawczaka. Koledzy pewnie tęsknią. Chris: Ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru trafi do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Duncana! Duncan: Co? Zostaję? Eva: Jak widać. Ciesz się. Duncan: O kurwa, dzięki wielkie! Cody: Dlaczego?! Co takiego zrobiłem?! Eva: Ty się naprawdę jeszcze pytasz? xD Courtney: No wiesz, po tym co dziś pokazałeś w zbijaku... Cody: Chciałem się tylko zrehabilitować! To Duncan zjebał po całości! Duncan: Uważaj sobie kurduplu. Chris: Cody, przykro mi, ale musisz wracać do domu. Tak zdecydowała twoja drużyna. Cody: No wiecie co... a, szkoda słów. Spadam stąd. Chris: Reszta może zjeść swoje pianki, zostajecie. Oczywiście, narazie. Eva: On mnie ocalił przedtem, to ja jego dziś. Jesteśmy kwita, więc mogę już grać solo. Duncan: Nieźle, naprawdę byłem posrany. Ale Eva spłaciła swój dług, mogę teraz zająć się własnym tyłkiem. Chris: To wszystko na dziś. Zostało 19 obozowiczów. Czy następny znó wyleci chłopak, czy wreszcie jakaś dziewczyna? Co się wydarzy i jakie będzie miało to skutki? Dowiecie się tego oglądając kolejne odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki